vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:KagamineRinFan/@comment-5847627-20140224161252/@comment-5847627-20140616174441
Ich bin jedenfalls sehr gespannt auf IA ROCKS, auch wenn ich nicht glaube dass sie sich weniger verschnupft anhören wird :'D (Edit: Hier einmal ein Demo-Song) Sie hört sich tatsächlich nicht mehr sooo verschnupft an, ihre Stimme ist nur um einiges Höher :D Ja, stimmt es gibt viele Vocaloid-Klone :'D Das stimmt, in wirklich jedem ist manchmal so ein kleiner Hater (ich bin zu Beispiel sehr Angreifbar wenn jemand meint er kennt sich besser aus als ich (zum Beispiel bei meinen Lieblingsanimes), da werde ich immer sehr schnell unfreundlich :D). Aber ich finde das manchmal etwas komisch wie viele Fans wirklich über nicht reale Sänger hart haten. Ich finde das vorallem komisch, da die verschiedenen Vocaloids in verschiedenen Songs andere Persönlichkeiten haben (bestes Beispiel für mich ist immer die "The Evillious Chronicles"-Serie, Beispielsweise Daughter of Evil, ich habe Germaine gehasst und zwar richtig, aber ich bin nie darauf gekommen Meiko zu hassen, nur weil sie Germaine in Daugther of Evil verkörpert. Es hätte genau so gut irgendein anderer Vocaloid sein können und ich hätte die Figur immernoch gehasst (weil sie Allen tötet ;3;)). Natürlich kommen auch verschiedene Pairings dazu (wie Miku x Len, Miku x Kaito, Len x Rin usw.) die Sorgen dann auch mal wieder zu solchen Themen. Würde mich auch mal intressieren wie du dazu stehst, ob du eher sagst, du findest nur Pairings aus Liedern gut oder auch so normal. Also z.B. ich mag gerne Miku x Kaito (sry Meiko :D) und Len x Rin (haha, natürlich als Spiegelbilder gesehen :D) Ich habe früher mal auf DevianArt so eine Seite gesehen, die Hate Kommentare zu Vocaloids zusammenfast um zu zeigen wie schlimm die Situation ist. Als ich jetzt nochmal nach geguckt habe, habe ich sogar 2 solche Seiten gefunden. Ich muss sagen, wenn man sich das durchliest kann man das kaum Ernst nehmen, denn es sind Vorwürfe die keinen Sinn machen. Beispielsweise bei Rin, überall bei Rin stehen Sachen wie "What a spoiled princess", auch wird oft das Wort "Evil" benutzt, Zufall oder erkenne ich da Andeutung auf Daugther of Evil??? XD Auch solche Sachen wie "too moe" und "Miku-wannabe"? Erste Frage, wie kann man zu moe Aussehen xD Und das mit Miku-wannabe, ist sowieso unlogisch. Das beste ist aber "Shorts are lame". Als ich das gelesen habe musste ich total lachen, da sagt jemand tatsächlich, das er/sie Shorts doof findet, aber was hat das jetzt mit Rin zutun? Als könnte sie etwas dafür, dass sie Shorts trägt und keinen Rock :'DDD Hier einmal der erste Link und der zweite Link - falls du genug Zeit hast, solltest du dir mindestens ein Bild durchlesen, es lohnt sich echt! Um nochmal den Inhaber des Accounts zu zitieren: "Ahhhh Rin.... victim of hate from Daughter of Evil" Es stimmt echt, solche Sachen wie sie ist verwöhnt oder Miku ist die wahre Prinzessin und nicht sie, oder auch Rin hat Len getötet machen keinen Sinn, außer wenn man sie auf Daugther of Evil bezieht und ich muss echt sagen, ich mochte Riliane sehr gerne, sie ist eine coole Person, meiner Meinung nach. Sie hat ihre "Lektion" am Ende sogar gelernt und hat es sich selbst nicht verziehen ihrem Zwilling soetwas angetan zu haben.